Distractions
by corruptedchild
Summary: Episode where Damon trains Jeremy as a new Hunter at the family lake house. Damon is ignoring Elena's calls, while watching Jeremys every move. Deremy. (written when the episode aired)


It was late.

Damon settled down onto the mildly comfortable sofa in the Gilberts cabin. Staring at the ceiling, he contemplated pulling his phone out. He'd heard Elena's voice messaged close to twenty times by now. It was getting ridiculous. He couldn't believe himself. He was acting like a pathetic little boy with a crush. He felt stupid, remembering Jeremy's earlier accusations.

"_What? Running out of voicemails to listen to?"_

Of course he loves Elena, he always will. But he couldn't help but feel like it was fake. He didn't want to feel her love through a sire bond. He wanted her to really love him. It was impossible for him to tell if the sire bond still existed. And in his mind it seemed impossible. He wanted real love from her that was only for him. He was certain that he was again being incredibly selfish. But he really couldn't help it. He was set in his ways. Being immortal has no purpose, you have to find your purpose and that's what you live for. But it seemed that his purpose was inching further and further away from him every day.

He shut his phone deciding not to replay any messages and not to make any calls.

He silently contemplated deleting the voicemail, but then decided against it.

Just as he was shutting his eyes, they snapped back open due to the sliding glass door. Jeremy walked inside absent shirt, sweaty and worn out. He made a beeline to the kitchen, quickly filling a glass of water before downing it. Damon kept his eyes on him.

"Where's Matt?" Damon inquired, breaking the silence.

"Went home." Jeremy deadpanned.

"Why?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "He has a life beyond this crap, unlike us."

"Quit whining." Damon sat up. "It's annoying." Jeremy scoffed at his comments.

Jeremy's phone buzzed on the counter. He quickly snatched it silencing it without answering.

Damon stood up and stretched, shedding his jacket lazily. "Who was that?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Jeremy averted his eyes.

"Elena?"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at Damon in annoyance. He was becoming incredibly agitated. He couldn't stand Damon's little woe-is-me- I-love-you-but-I-have-to-let-you-go mood swings. Something wasn't sitting right with him about it. Though Damon was good at hiding his emotions, Jeremy could somehow see right through it.

"Was that Elena?" He asked again, this time more persistent.

"Yeah." The reply came out angrier than Jeremy intended it to.

"What if that was an emergency?"

"I'm sure she can handle herself, she's a big girl now."

"Hn." Damon really couldn't logically argue that, considering he had seen her tear several fully grown men apart. She can definitely snap a neck or two.

"You should just call her if you're _so_ concerned."

"Shutup, Jeremy."

"Well you've been moping all day." Jeremy gulped down another full glass of water from the tap.

"Thanks, I'll let you know I need your professional input, Doctor Phil."

"Why do you have to be such a dick?"

"Why do you have to be so pathetic?"

"Pathetic is hardly the word." Jeremy hand tightened around the glass, threatening to crack it.

"What, you think your some king of big badass hunter now?"

"Shutup, Damon!" He slammed his glass down on the marble counter, shattering it into pieces. He sliced his right hand in several places.

"Dammit!" Damon was silent as he held his eyes intently on Jeremy. "You think this is fun for me? You think I'm happy about all this? I don't want it. Never did. So just- Just shut up Damon. Jesus."

He paused, breathing slowly. Damon didn't say anything, letting him finish.

"And talking to Elena is the last thing I need right now, because all she does is ask about you, and how's Damon? What's Damon doing? Is Damon alright? And It's so annoying and unfair because-"

Jeremy stopped himself. He was beginning to spout how selfish he really was. Was he allowed to be selfish, could he be?

"What, Jeremy?" Damon was really good at putting people on edge, making them shiver. And that's exactly what he was doing to Jeremy. Within a half second he was in front of Jeremy, piercing through his eyes. "What's unfair Jeremy?"

Jeremy took a deep breath. He felt small as his eyes glazed over. "Why am I a weapon?" Jeremy lightly toyed with a blood stained piece of glass on the counter. "It's like nobody cares what happens to me anymore." He paused for a moment. "Doesn't matter anyways, once Klaus is done with me I'm a dead man if not sooner."

"Since when do you ever think like that?" Damon asked bewildered. "Just stop. Don't backtrack to your sob story stoner days. You're not _that _pathetic."

Jeremy let out an exasperated sigh and looked towards his hand, sliced and bloodied. He was surprised at Damon's spur of compassion. Or attempt at it anyway. "Didn't you say I was…?" He laughed. So did Damon. As heated as their conversations got, for some reason they could somehow get a laugh out every now and then to break the tension. Small moments passed in silence, until Damon fixed his gaze on Jeremy's wound.

Damon grabbed his wrist, eyes darkening. "Jer, clean this up." Tension was thick and lingering in the air. Nothing was really funny anymore.

Jeremy was silent. He just stared at Damon.

"Jeremy." He gripped his wrist tighter, tight enough to bruise, causing more blood to ooze out.

"Why are you getting upset?" Jeremy asked menacingly. "I thought you had total control?" A smirk formed on his lips. Damon figured out what he was playing at rather quickly.

"Don't test me, kid."

Jeremy stepped closer; his height was level with Damon's. "Do it." He urged Damon on.

Jeremy had an implacable desire to see how far he could push Damon. Though they were on decent terms now, he's always wanted to find that one thing that makes him tick, and poke and prod at it until he drives Damon insane.

"What are you waiting for, Damon?"

"Are you a moron?" Damon raised an eyebrow, extra suspicious. "I could kill you ya' know."

"No you won't. I'm a hunter. You won't put yourself through that." Damon was a little fazed by Jeremy's last comment but he wouldn't show it. He was surprised that Jeremy would think that he cared more about carrying the hunters curse with him than the living with offing Jeremy. He wasn't that cold hearted, and sometimes he wished someone would give him a little more credit.

But Damon wouldn't kill him, curse or no curse. He was only wanted Jeremy to spill why he was acting so out of character. He honestly wanted to indulge in Jeremys offer, but something was stopping him.

"Jeremy-"

"I want you to do it." Jeremy's heart pounded when he realized the gravity of what he just said.

Damon couldn't help but laugh. Jeremy shivered at the sound. Suddenly it all came to light for Damon. Fine then. They would use each other. If that's what Jeremy wanted.

Damon slowly brought Jeremy's hand of to his mouth and ran his tongue painstakingly slow against the open cuts. Jeremy tried hard to control his breath and heart rate. He didn't know what he was doing, and it almost felt ridiculous. But he knew that for some reason, he didn't want Damon to stop.

Of course Damon had no issue and was pleased with any request of violent or vulgar behavior. Plus he was hungry. He'd been neglecting his own needs, only thinking of Elena. There was a small thought in the back of his brain suggesting that he might regret this later, but he was never really one to think of consequences. He lived more in the here and now.

Once there was nothing left, Jeremy's hand was practically clean. Jeremy began to feel cold, as Damon touched a hand to his bicep.

They stared back at each other. Jeremy was mesmerized at how black Damon's eyes were.

Jeremy took a deep breath, feeling more daring and needy than ever. "Still hungry?"

Damon Smiled, sharp teeth flashing. He roughly gripped the back of Jeremy's neck, dragging the span of soft skin to his mouth.

Jeremy's breath hitched as he felt the distinct puncture of fangs burrow into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He felt an odd sense of euphoria, as the very life essence was drained from him. His mind was racing and pleasure shooting through his veins. His knees trembled as he began to lose his footing. Damon held him up as he began to slip. He knew that Damon wouldn't kill him, so he wasn't worried.

He whimpered softly as Damon attacked his neck, his tongue dancing against the pale bloodied patch of skin. He tried to steady himself, but he got lost in the sensations.

What he wasn't prepared for was the dizziness and the disoriented state he was in when Damon finally freed his neck. Blood still dripped from the puncture. Jeremy fell to his knees, Damon caught him gently and they sank to their knees on the kitchen floor.

"You okay there, blood bank?" Damon couldn't deny that he felt a hell of a lot better after that.

"Mm." Jeremy couldn't speak, so he shook his head back and forth.

"Alright. Let's get you up." Damon lifted him effortlessly, treating him like a girl.

Damon placed him on the bed in one of the unused rooms. He moved to leave the room but Jeremy gripped his arm loosely from lack of strength.

"Don't leave me alone." Damon could feel something ignite at those words; he couldn't quite tell what that was though.

"Jer, I'm just getting you water." He slipped free and left the room.

When he returned a minute later with a _plastic_ _cup_ of water this time, Jeremy was face down on the floor. He set the cup down on the dresser and rushed to Jeremy. He felt a little bad for messing the kid up this much.

"Jeremy! Jer." He flipped Jeremy over onto his back and lifted his head to set it on his lap. "Jeremy."

"What? Huh…" Jeremy was completely disoriented and looked like he was on the verge of fainting.

Damon bit his own wrist open. Jeremy shook his head furiously. "No, no, no, no, no." He mumbled.

"Jer, just shutup. Drink. You're about to go into a goddamn comma."

"I'll come back." Jeremy mumbled. Damon blinked. No he wouldn't. Maybe the dizziness was making him forget that the gilbert ring no longer work on him.

"Drink." He persisted.

"Hn." Jeremy opened his mouth and took hold of Damon wrist lightly. The taste was anything but unpleasant, but he could only drink so much before he went limp.

All of his wounds slowly closed, and the color in his face was slightly restored. Damon hoisted him back onto the mattress and pulled his shoes off.

"Thanks, Damon.." He mumbled.

"Sure thing, kid." He turned to leave Jeremy to rest.

"Damon… Hey…"

"What?"

"Let's not tell anyone about this?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Or even talk about it at all."

"Couldn't agree more." Damon smirked as he gently shut the door.

It took about five minutes before Damon hit himself in the face. He couldn't even believe what he had just done. He knew there had to be something wrong with him. He just fed on the little brother of the woman he loves. And rather intimately nonetheless. He was absolutely horrified at himself. Of course he would never admit that, he was simply living in the moment.

He couldn't put his finger on exactly why he enjoyed that so much. He used to hate the kid, and now he was technically... turned on by him.

He couldn't deny that he had been eyeing him for weeks, just subconsciously perhaps.

Not hours later Jeremy emerged from the bedroom looking rather… pissed off.

Damon lifted himself from the couch and his fake sleep. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. It was getting a little out of control.

"Damon." Jeremy didn't really like fighting and bickering with Damon back and forth. But he couldn't help it, it was kind of inevitable. No matter what, he always had something Nagy to say to him, and most of the time he couldn't suppress it no matter how hard he tried. He was a bit in denial but deep down he knew that they take out their frustration on the other. A part of him wished that it would turn in to comfort or confiding rather than negative venting sessions, filled with hate and self-loathing.

"You okay, kid?" There it was. That spark of acknowledgement that Jeremy craved, but often denied.

He blinked at him. "Okay. Stop calling me kid. And stop asking if I'm okay. I'm not gonna break from a little manhandling."

"Really? Because your damsel in distress display a couple hours ago suggested otherwise." Damon always sounded so smug, and it made Jeremy want to punch him in the face.

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about that?" Jeremy crossed his arms. In reality, he actually did want to talk about it, if not reenact it.

"Well you were practically dead. And how are you even up? You should be out like sleeping beauty right now." Damon mentally reprimanded himself for using the words 'sleeping beauty' in reference to Jeremy.

"Damon, stop acting like you care. I know you don't." Jeremy didn't look away. He held his eyes to Damon's without flinching. He couldn't decide if he was speaking truthfully, or testing Damon. "Stop pretending."

Damon only laughed that same smug laughter that drove Jeremy up the wall.

"What is so damn funny?" Jeremy was worried that perhaps Damon was seeing through the whole thing.

Damon said nothing. He only shrugged and began to slowly pace over to Jeremy.

When he was close enough for them to hear each other's whispers Jeremy uttered the words that Damon never wanted to hear.

"You should have killed me." And that scared Jeremy when he uttered those words aloud. Because that was as honest as he'd been with himself all night.

Damon had no words at first. He looked like he was putting some thought into his next sentence.

"Jer. No more games. Talk."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well I'm the last one to line up and play therapy, but you basically just confessed that you're suicidal. So spill. " No sarcasm. He was being plain.

"I'm not. I'm not going to kill myself Damon."

"Mmhm." Damon nodded for him to continue.

"But If I died. I think that would just be easier. For a lot of people, including myself."

"What about-"

"Don't! Don't say Elena." Jeremy closed his eyes. "She can play big sister all she wants but everything is… everything is different now."

The last thing Jeremy was going to do was cry. That would just be plain pathetic. But that didn't mean that Damon couldn't see the clear pain in his eyes. Pain that he's seen before, many times was clearly there. He looks into those eyes and he sees everything. Grief, loss, pain, sadness, despair, need.

Need.

"Jeremy." He whispered as he placed his hand where he'd earlier bit Jeremy's neck, and softly ran his fingers over the slight discoloration.

Jeremy looked up with his pain-staked eyes into Damon bright blue ones.

"Tell me what to do." He said softly, and obviously not joking.

"Make it go away."

"Make what go away?"

"Everything. Distract me."

"Distract you?"

"I don't want to have to think anymore."

Suddenly, all at once, Damon understood. He knew what to do, and knew he shouldn't do it.

He pulled Jeremy's face to his and slowly pressed their lips together. Damon's soft lips against Jeremy chapped ones. It was so still and gentle, that it took Jeremy a moment to be fully shocked by it. Once he pulled away he couldn't help but ask, trying not to panic or lash out.

"What are you-?"

"Distracting you." Damon pulled their lips together once more. He gripped Jeremy's face in his hand very sure of his actions, and Jeremy tentatively wrapped his arms around Damon's neck and backside. He was feeling something new and different. He was completely unsure of himself yet he wanted it so bad.

This excited him beyond belief and he would never admit it aloud.

Damon nudged carefully at Jeremy's pressed lips with his tongue, wanting Jeremy to let him in.

And sure enough His lips parted, letting Damon's taste flood his mouth. Damon was sure that he heard Jeremy gasp when their tongues came into contact, wresting against each other in brutal slowness.

Damon snuck his hand under Jeremy night shirt, evenly spreading his hand across the expanse of skin and newly formed muscle. Jeremy shuddered audibly, taking in the gravity of the situation. A sudden rush sped through him, easily traveling to his lower regions.

Damon could easily decipher the scent of arousal. And he took that as the hint to push them both through the door frame until Jeremy was backed up onto the bed with nowhere to escape.

Damon pinned him down, hovering over him, lips inches apart.

"Ever been with a guy, Jer?" Damon's whisper was laced with sex in his tone.

Jeremy nodded his head letting the memory flood back into his brain of that one time freshman year. Before he met Vicky there was this kid who gave him a hand job for twenty bucks worth of pot. He remembered thinking the guy was attractive. And they did actually kiss. But it was nothing like this. Nothing at all. This was a thousand times better.

And suddenly he didn't want to run off with his thoughts anymore. He needily crashed his mouth back to Damon's. It was messy and dirty and too much at once. But he could feel himself losing control and wondered if Damon was just as turned on as he was.

They were really going to do this. A vampire and a vampire hunter. Cliché as it gets.

This was strange. Wasn't Damon supposed to be in love with Elena? At the thought of Elena, Jeremy was brought back to reality.

"Stop. Stop. Damon, stop." Jeremy tried to push him off and amazingly he succeeded thanks to his new found strength.

"What? What is it?" Damon sounded annoyed. Hasty.

"You don't… Want me." Jeremy shifted his eyes about the room. "You want Elena. God, this is so wrong."

"You wanted a distraction, Jer. And quite honestly, we might as well take care of that distraction the most beneficial way possible." He flashed a toothy grin at Jeremy. "And I wouldn't mind a distraction myself right now."

Jeremy blinked at him dumbly, knowing what he had to do.

"Goodnight Damon."

"What?!"

"Goodnight." Jeremy settled down into the sheets. He could hear Damon grumble something next to him.

Three minutes passed before Jeremy felt an arm curl around waist, and Damon resting on his backside.

For some reason, Sleep came easier after that.


End file.
